Ask Me Anything!
by shortiix3
Summary: The woman he thought that was the love of his life. She left him with nothing. No call, no letter, not even a goodbye! The only thing she left him with was a baby blue basket, filled with soft fluffy sheets. Two-shot! Gray x Lucy. Dedicated to ILoveCelestialIce!
1. Part 1

**Two-Shot!**

**Summary **She left him 7 years ago the woman he thought that was the love of his life. She left him with nothing. No call, no letter, not even a goodbye! The only thing she left him with was a baby blue basket, filled with soft fluffy sheets.

**Pairing **Gray x Lucy

**Dedicated to **ILoveCelestialIce

**Disclaimer **I'm too busy to own something like this

* * *

**Part One**

* * *

**Gray POV**

Seven years ago… the woman I thought I loved left me abandoned me. Why she did it, I didn't know til a year later? The answer, she was pregnant… with my child. I didn't really think of her to be the type of person who doesn't want children. The topic never came up anyways, that's why I didn't bother asking.

But I thought she said she loved me… and I loved her. She said we would get married under the Sakura trees. Have a honeymoon somewhere romantic was this all a _lie_? She was always so happy that I didn't think that having a child would feel so miserable to her. At least she didn't abandon _him_ I would have been disgusted by her if she left him helplessly to die.

My son is my life. Without him, I think I would have broken down a while ago. If I was smiling it was because of him no one else has made me feel these emotions that I had with that woman. That woman…

The first two years were pretty much a disaster. It was hard for me to take care of him when I needed to go out on missions as well for the rent. I tried as much to spend time with him, planned out days for him and days for taking missions. But I knew I wasn't _all_ alone. My team helped out with the rent and food. My guild helped take care of him while I was out. They all helped me and they didn't ask for anything in return.

Mirajane was the most of help. She fed him, changed him, patted him to sleep. It was like she was his second mother and _Shinakio_ didn't mind at all. He very much liked Mirajane. I named him after the words faithful and bright he had a bright future in front of him even without a mother by his side and he was really faithful, to me.

At the age of four, Shin what people call him since they said his full name is too long wasn't as big of a fuss and I wasn't always going crazy as to take care of him. He didn't go crawling off somewhere or hiding in a dirty place. Now that he could walk properly without any falls, it was easy to look after him. Shin got most of the attention from the opposite gender and he loved it.

But I always wondered _why_ he never asked for anything. I spoilt him whenever I could and so did the others Mirajane mostly but other than that he never asked for anything else. When we go pass the toy store he only looked through the window happily and then walk off. I thought all kids would want something and whine if they didn't get it, but Shin wasn't like those other kids. Taking him to the local park was enough he would tell me whenever I asked if he wanted to buy a toy.

At night, when I tuck him in bed, I would ask him "Do you want me to get you a plush toy?" Shin would just smile and shake his head. "Otou-san it's okay! I have you anyways." He would grin and kiss my cheek. But later in the night, Shin would always creep into my room and position himself beside me. It was more welcoming with him warmer"I have you, Otou-san…" I would kiss his forehead as he was pulled into the land of sweet dreams.

* * *

"Otou-chan!" Shin's voice wakes me. "Hurry up, I wanna go to the guild!"

I grumbled in response and sat up. I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes and groggily walked to the bathroom. After taking a shower and getting changed into clean clothes, I made my way to the kitchen. Shin was already drinking some juice.

He was wearing a light blue shirt and dark pants. The grey beanie I bought him a while ago pulled on his head showing off the front of his fringe.

"Like what you see," he smirked and I had to roll my eyes with a laugh.

"Like what _you_ see?" I countered.

Shin looked at my appearance, I was wearing a simple white shirt and my black pants. My hair was still wet so women would describe me as hot. I smirked at him and he frowned in return.

"_Otou-san_," Shin groaned. "Your shirt!"

There's another thing I forgot to tell you about Shin he didn't take after me.

* * *

Upon walking to the guild, we came across Lucy. She was as bright and happy as ever. Her red shorts went well with her white shirt and gold belt. The gold belt contemplating the _gold_ headband nicely to tell you the truth, I liked her hair like this, silky straight. Not that I don't like her usual style, I just prefer this kind of style.

"Gray? Hellooo?"

"Otou-san!"

"Huh? What is it?"

Lucy was standing uncomfortably twining her fingers and Shin stood at my side with a big frown on his face. I gave him a bemused look.

"Stupid Otou-san," Shin rolled his eyes at me. "Hi Lucy-chan!"

Lucy shook the blush from her face, "Hi Shin-kun! How are you?"

"I'm good," he smiled happily. It was always Lucy who could pull out that smile of his.

She nodded in understanding, "H-Hi Gray."

"Hey Luce," I greeted. "On your way to the guild?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"We can go together!" Shin shouted. I laughed and he led the way.

"Like a family…" I saw Shin grin to himself.

"Did you say something, Shin-kun?" Lucy called.

He shook his head and chuckled, "Don't worry about it!"

* * *

"Shin-chan! You're here," Mirajane squealed. "Have you had breakfast? Come I'll make you something."

"Tou-chan as well, Mira-san!"

"What's this?" Erza spoke as she put her spoon down. "Is Gray not feeding you?"

The sword in her hand made me gulp.

"Otou-san feeds me," Shin hissed as he took my hand and dragged me to the bench. "Just not today!"

It was quite normal when Shin had a small fight with Erza. He was way more confident in front of her than I was. It was like the dark aura she gave off didn't work on him. Plus Erza wouldn't hurt him, so maybe that's something?

"Thanks Mira-san!" Shin winked as he started eating his eggs and toast.

She giggled at his act and put one in front of me. Then she went off to get our drinks, "So Gray, anything different lately?"

I looked to Shin, he was too busy eating so I let out a sigh, "He still doesn't want anything when I ask."

Mira tapped her right cheek in thought, "Hmm well if he's still like that, we'll just have to keep an eye out."

"I've been doing that for a while now," I took a bite out of my toast. "Nothing different."

Mira turned on her heels, her back to me as she tilted her head, "I'm positive he wants something," she winked. "Just wait…"

I stared at her as she walked away. If it's Mira then maybe it _is_ true… maybe something will happen and he _will_ ask for something? Just wait, Gray…

"Lucy-chan!" Shin beamed. "Come, come!"

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Lucy smile and start walking in our direction. She took a seat beside Shin and waved to me. I nodded in response as I finished off my breakfast. Shin was already done and was now downing his drink.

"Slow down, _Shinakio_," I scolded.

He grinned sheepishly before scratching the back of his head, "Sorry Tou-chan."

I shook my head and took a swig form my drink.

"Ne Lucy-chan," Shin said. "Have you finished the story?"

Lucy nodded happily, "Yes, I finished it last night. Here, this is the summary."

Lucy took out a piece of paper from her bag and handed it to Shin. I looked over curious to know what the story was about. Shin pulled it away from my eyes and I showed him my narrowed eyes.

"It's just a summary on the new story Lucy-chan made," he folded the paper. "I'm helping her, but _you_ can't see it yet."

"But you said it's finished!" I whined to my son.

He laughed, "Don't go acting like that in front of Lucy-chan…"

He wiggled his index finger in a no gesture. I quickly glanced to Lucy. She was smiling innocently and I hurried to compose myself, "S-So…"

* * *

As the days turn to weeks and the weeks became months I found myself doing a lot of things with Lucy. Like going on missions, taking strolls in the park with Shin, starting conversations at the guild, even offering to walk her home when it got too dark. And the one thing I thought Shin would do was question, but he never did. I would usually catch him smiling at us, but didn't think much of it.

The three of us including Lucy would go out for ice cream, go out to the amusement park, bake chocolate chip cookies. I didn't mind and took no notice in what Shin had in mind. Lucy's company was great! Before when I use to take missions with team Natsu, Lucy would be loud and whiny. But now that I know her more personally, she really is determined to get stronger and be more help. Though she really didn't have to stress herself, it would be bad for her health.

Whoa wait! When have I started caring about Lucy? Just a friend, she's _just_ a friend.

He's still being the same. Shin. He hasn't asked for anything never wanting anything. I mean what kind of kid doesn't want _anything_? Toys? Sweets? Aren't these the necessities of a kid who is _still _seven years old? But he doesn't act like he's seven he acts like an adult already matured and into older things.

"Shin," I called his name as we took Lucy home, one night. "Ask me anything…"

He looked up with confused eyes, "What do you mean?"

Lucy only stared at us with a quizzical look. She didn't have to know it wasn't her business anyways.

"I want to make you happy," I clenched my fists. "So, ask me something you want…"

He shook his head as he walked in front of us, "I don't want anything. I have everything I want. A dad who's the _best_ dad any person could ask for… All I need is you."

Shin looked to Lucy before quickly turning away from her confused eyes. He stopped in his tracks and sniffed.

"O-Otou-san," he sniffled. "Can-Can I ask you something?"

My face lightened up, "Of course!"

"What-What does it feel like…" he trailed off. "To have a mum."

I felt frozen to the spot. He never brought anything up about _that woman_, so why now? I walked up to him slowly and crouched to his height. I put my hands to his shoulders before pulling him into my body. I felt his small arms encircle my neck.

"Why are you asking now?" I whispered. "You never asked before, so why now?"

Shin was silent as quiet as ever. I tightened my hold on him, "Tell me…"

I hear his hiccups get louder, "I… I wanna know… how it feels…"

"It feels…" I breathed out slowly. "Like this… so you don't have to worry. I've got you, Shinakio Fullbuster. I'll show you the warmth and love."

He nodded slowly, "Otou-san, I want… I want a mum."

I pulled him away to stare at his face, "Wh-What?"

"Lucy-chan," he cried. "I want her."

I turned to look at Lucy. Her face was surprised, she put a hand to her mouth and stared into my eyes. She slowly started walking towards us. When she was close enough she bent down and ruffled Shin's hair.

"Okaa-san," I heard Shin whisper.

It was hard for me to take in. My son wanted Lucy, my friend, to be his mum. And she didn't mind it as well. I don't know how this is gonna work out, but… if it's for Shin, I'll do anything.

"O-Okay, Shin," I know my voice didn't sound convincing and it even had the squeaks of hesitant, but Shin took it happily with a really bright smile. "Okay."

* * *

**AN: **Yup! Another 'FT members having a child' just with a twist then to my usual shots I quite liked this, even though it didn't really have much GraLu sorry for the readers who thought it was. But they ended up GraLu in the end, right? So~ how'd you like Shin? Was he adorable? Or maybe cool? Intelligent? I don't know, so give me details :D

This is dedicated to ILoveCelestialIce. I really love her GraLu stories they're GREAT! I hope this is as great kekeke~

Please do review, I would love to read you comments~! I'm on writer's block with my other stories, so I'm very sorry. But please be patient with me.

shortiix3


	2. Part 2

**Pairing **Gray x Lucy

**Dedicated to **ILoveCelestialIce

**Disclaimer **I'm too busy to own something like this

* * *

**Part Two**

* * *

It was a cold afternoon in Magnolia. The brightest building had to be Fairy Tail, the lights flashed bright yellow and the people inside were currently quiet. It was strange for Fiore's noisiest guild to be like this. Most were at home sleeping away the cold afternoon, but the ones who weren't happened to be drinking hot cocoa.

"I want marshmallows in mine!" Natsu grinned as he watched the white beauty waitress.

"Aye!" Happy echoed. "Lots and lots!"

Mira giggled, "Hai, hai!"

"I want another one," Shin drawled out, his cheeks pink from the cold air.

Lucy shook her head, "I think that's enough for you, mister. We best be getting you home."

"I don't wanna!" he whined as he flailed his legs.

She ignored his protest and took his hand. The others waved with laughter, as the mother and son walked out and into the cold air.

"Put on your scarf properly," Lucy warned as she tightened the blue material around Shin's neck. "Where's your beanie?"

"Relax, Okaa-san. I'm not that cold," he grumbled. "If Otou-san can take the cold air then so can I!"

She scoffed, "It's because he's an _ice mage_! You're not!"

Shin huffed in response and started walking, "So…"

Lucy let out a sigh and went to catch up to him. She caught his hands in hers and smiled, "On the way home, we should buy some cocoa and marshmallows…"

Shin looked up surprised, "Really?"

She nodded happily.

"Alright!"

* * *

By the time the two got home it was around 8 at night. Lucy quickly put on the heater and starting heating up the water in the kettle. Shin went off to his room to change into his pyjamas. He came out wearing his long pants and sweater. He was about to walk into the kitchen when the phone suddenly rang.

"I got it!" he called.

"_Hello?"_

_A gasp._

"_Hellooo? Is anyone there?"_

"_Can… Can I speak to Gray Fullbuster?"_

_Shin scratched his head, "I'm sorry, Otou-san is out right now. Do you wanna speak with Okaa-san?"_

_Another gasp, "O-Okaa-san?"_

_He nodded his head, "Mm."_

"Who is it, Shin-chan?" Lucy called from the kitchen.

"Wait!" was the reply.

"_When will he be back?" the lady suddenly asked._

"_Umm tomorrow afternoon," Shin frowned. "Why?"_

"_What time?"_

"_Eh 6 maybe… Why?"_

"_Goodbye."_

"Eh?"

Lucy walked out of the kitchen, a tray in her hands, "Who was it?"

"A lady wanted to know when Otou-san would be back. I told her tomorrow afternoon," he explained.

"Lady? What's her name?" Lucy asked curious.

Lucy knew that she wasn't as close to Gray as Shin wanted them to be, but he didn't mind. As long as Lucy was around Shin didn't mind. Plus, Gray liked Lucy's company and vice versa. Though she didn't know Gray was seeing someone. He would have said something, right? They were like best friends.

But it was rather awkward whenever Shin asked why they never hug like other parents. He would have this innocent look on his face and Lucy would just melt. Gray, not wanting to disappoint his son, would awkwardly put an arm around Lucy's waist and pull her closer; when Shin was satisfied he would grin and join in the family hug. Lucy would giggle and tighten her hold on her _son_, while Gray would show a small smile, evidence showing that he really didn't mind.

Shin shrugged to her question and popped a marshmallow in his mouth and put four in his cocoa, "Ah the life!"

* * *

The next day was a bit more colder then yesterday. The temperature dropped a few degrees which Lucy didn't like and also, Gray wasn't back from his mission yet, so she had to take care of Shin, by herself. It annoyed her a bit, because he was somewhat troublesome.

The two went home early this time, because Gray was coming home. Shin helped tidy the apartment a bit and even made chocolate chip cookies for his dad's return. With Lucy's help. He might have eaten them all if it wasn't for Lucy, who kept them on top of the fridge so he couldn't reach it.

"Just one more, pleaseee!" he was on his knees to emphasize the meaning.

"Get up," Lucy pulled him to his feet. "Wait til Gray comes home."

"That's too long," Shin cried.

"No means—"

The phone cut her off and she took one more look to her son. Her index finger shaking in a 'no' gesture and then she went to pick up the phone.

"_Hello, can I help you?"_

_No answer._

"_Who's this?"_

"_Heartfilia."_

"_Yes this is Lucy Heartfilia speaking, may I ask who's this?"_

_A long pause._

"_Hello?"_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

She looked at the phone, confused, "Who was that?"

Lucy put the phone down and went back to the kitchen. Shin was still there sulking, she heaved a sigh and took the jar down.

"One," she spoke as she handed him the still warm cookie.

Shin took it happily and grinned, "Thank you!"

Lucy lightly laughed and put it back on the fridge. Shin ran off to the living room and waited for his dad to arrive home, while Lucy got started on dinner.

* * *

He was late. He should have been at home an hour ago, but the train just had to break down. Gray quickly ran through the town, occasionally slipping due to some icy areas. Once he got out of the town he slowed down a bit and tried to gain back some air.

It was quite hard to since the air was so cold. Gray pulled his bag on properly and started the short trek to his apartment. There weren't much street lights in this area so he had to be careful. He walked pass the lake, which reflected the full moon. It was a beautiful sight, he wished he could bring Shin out to see, but it was too cold. Gray passed the bench which was terribly cold as he ran his fingers on the wood. He looked up as the wind flew around, stronger.

'_What a night to come home to,' _he thought as he walked over the solid ground.

His apartment was finally in view and he let out a sigh. Before taking another step he saw someone come in view from behind a tree. It looked to be a woman as her hair was long and it flew around in the wind.

The woman stood before him, covering the view of his apartment. Gray looked at her strangely and crossed his arms. She took a step closer, but Gray stood his ground.

"It's nice to see you again," she spoke softly.

Gray, in his life, could never be surprised or shocked, but this was just unexpected. His eyes widen and he made a small stumble. His hands that were crossed over his chest were now hanging in the air.

"_You_!" Gray growled as he composed himself.

The woman slowly nodded her head, "I wanted to see you again… and o-our son."

"_Who's son_?" he demanded as he moved closer to the woman. "Huh?"

"Don't be like that," she hissed out. "How could you get a mother for him? He's _my _so—"

He pushed her to a tree, his arms coming from either side so she wouldn't be able to escape. Gray's lips came closer to her ears, "Say that again."

The voice made her shiver and she looked away, but then she turned on him and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. Gray at first was surprised but managed to conceal it and glared daggers.

"Like I said," she drawled, as one hand came to draw imaginary circles on his chest. "I've missed you."

"Like _hell_ you do," he spat. "No call, no letter, not even a goodbye! You're the _worse_!"

She felt enraged, how dare he, "Speak for yourself! Already desperate for another lover?"

Gray scoffed, "At least she didn't _leave_ him!"

They were only centimetres apart and Gray could feel her uneasy breathing. Her arms that were around his neck tightened, bringing them even more closer. She moved her face closer and Gray had to grab a hold of her neck to stop her.

She struggled to get free, so she brought her right hand to his cheek.

_Slap!_

Gray's face was turned to the right, his hands now beside him. The woman was breathing uncontrollably as she leaned against the tree.

"Bastard!" she choked out. "I hate you!"

Gray smirked in the moonlight, "Then what are you doing here?"

She shrieked in anger, "Don't come crawling back to me, one day!"

He laughed heartedly, "_Sorry_. I've found someone."

"Heartfilia," she said. "Don't make me laugh!"

Gray stood to the side his back facing her. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists, to the point where blood started coming out, "So what if it is?"

The brown haired woman composed herself, "She's nothing but an _annoying_, _useless_, human being."

"You're better off with me," she continued. "So is my son…"

There was silence. Only the wind blowing around, was heard as Gray made his way to the woman. She slowly took a step back, frightened by the sight of her (ex) lover.

"I want you to leave, and never return again," Gray spoke, the tone in his voice was frightening. "I don't want to see you in _my _life, _my son's _life, or even _Lucy's_."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her once, "Stay away from my family!"

She squinted as she saw his hands raised above his head, "…_Get lost_…"

Her eyes widen and tears had already started coming out. He didn't slap her. Why?

"I don't hit woman," he answered her thought. "Even if they _are_ the worse…"

Gray put his hands down and she took this chance to run. She ran quickly, into the park and out of his sight. Gray let out a sigh and looked to his hands. They were smeared with blood, his blood, his jacket also had blood on it.

He didn't notice the tears threatening to come out as he opened the door. Shin was first to greet him, but when he saw the blood on his clothes and hands he stopped.

"O-Otou-san," Shin gasped. "You're bleeding!"

The first thing Gray did was hug his son. His life, "I'm fine…"

"B-But, you're b-bleeding?" Shin hiccupped.

"It's nothing," Gray kissed his son's forehead.

"Gray!" he heard Lucy's voice. "Welcome hom—"

"You're bleeding!" she screeched and ran to examine his hands.

Gray stood up, looking her straight in the eye, "It's nothing."

"B-But…"

He shook his head and softly planted his lips on hers. Lucy's eyes were bulging out as she was surprised by the kiss. Gray pulled away with a soft smile and kissed her cheek. He chuckled at her expression and looked to Shin, he was grinning like no tomorrow. Gray pulled Lucy by the waist and because her brain _still _hadn't processed what had happened she stumbled into his arms.

Shin ran off to the kitchen, stomach grumbling from no dinner yet. Lucy blushed as she came face-to-face with Gray's toned chest. She slowly looked up and saw Gray staring at her, she turned a darker shade of red and Gray chuckled again.

"If you wanted to kiss me," Gray smirked. "You should have just asked."

* * *

**AN: **Yes, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but then reviewers asked for a sequel to it, so I made it a two-shot. I think you guys are glad that there is a second part. Most of the reviewers asked who was Shin's real mother, and let me tell you it's an OC. Yeah, I didn't know who else to pair him up with, because I don't like Juvia with Gray :P

So, I hoped you enjoyed it! Reviews and comments are loved! :D ILoveCelestialIce what do you think?

shortiix3


End file.
